BerryFlavored
by TheTaleOfRomeoAndJuliet
Summary: Why did Rachel put up with the horrors of a slushy attack and the humiliation as well as her skyrocketing dry cleaning bill? It's because she was richly rewarded for it. And how does Puck factor in? M for a reason children! Smuckleberry.


**Title: Berry-Flavored**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Rachel/Puck**

**Summary: Why did Rachel put up with the horrors of a slushy attack and the humiliation as well as her skyrocketing dry cleaning bill? It's because she was richly rewarded for it. And how does Puck factor in? M for a reason children! Smuckleberry**

**

* * *

**

'Freak' Rachel heard as her warning before closing her eyes just in time to avoid corn syrup in her eyes. She wiped off the offending icy liquid out of her eyes. She calmly grabbed the change of clothes from her locker before heading to the locker room.

At least he did it at the end of the day this time, she thought as she turned down the deserted hallway by the gym. She was unsurprised when a hand shot out of the nearby janitor's closet and dragged her in.

Her back slammed against the hard wall making her wince before moaning as she felt a hot mouth attack her neck hungrily. Their tongue darted out, licking the red corn syrup from her neck. She threaded her fingers through the strip of his hair. He groaned in frustration when his mouth reached the top of her sweater far too soon. He peeled off her sweater ripping it over her head- leaving her in her bra. He continued licking and nipping his way down her sticky torso.

She arched into him as he squeezed her breast over her bra- making her nipple harden. He pulled down her bra- and unhooked throwing it to the floor as he took her breast in his mouth. He bit her nipple gently- making her gasp before smoothing his tongue over the bite.

She threw back her head as he continued feasting on her breasts. She hitched her legs around his waist, pulling him as close to her as she could.

'Damn it, Ray' Puck groaned out as he felt her grind her center against him. He trailed his mouth down her stomach as he snuck a finger past the elastic of her panties and slid his finger into her wet pussy.

'Fuck' she hissed out.

'What was that, B?' he asked against the sensitive skin of her abdomen.

'N-nothing' she stammered out as he stroked her g-spot. He stopped when he heard her and removed his finger and backed away from her a bit- still supporting her against the hard wall.

'Tell me, B' he husked out- his breath whispering over her lips. She leaned in, and he allowed their lips to touch for a second before pulling back 'Say it, Ray.'

'Fuck' she whispered as he thrust his finger back into her pussy.

'Louder,' he said as he grazed his teeth against her swollen nipple in encouragement.

'Fuck' she moaned out louder as he pushed a second finger into her. She began to move her hips and his fingers thrust to the hilt. She panted as his fingers thrust harder and faster, curling into her sweet spot making her shudder as she rode his fingers.

'Fu-' she began to scream again as she climaxed, but was stopped by his mouth covering hers and swallowing her screaming curse.

He slowly pulled out his fingers as she tried to catch her breath. As soon as she had, she pulled off Puck's shirt- exposing his chiseled chest.

'You don't hav-' her lips cut him off as she ran her hands over his hard chest and down his toned stomach. Her wandering hands reached the waistband of his jeans. She could feel how hard he was over his jeans and smirked against his lips at the effect she had on him.

She unbuttoned his pants and helped them slip down his legs before he kicked his jeans off. She slipped her hand under his boxers and grabbed his length- making him jerk at her touch. With her unoccupied hand she pulled back the elastic and tugged his boxers off freeing him completely.

Her fingertips stroked him from base to tip lightly as her tongue traced a path down his neck stopping to nibble on his neck- marking territory she considered hers. She made her way to his chest- flicking her tongue over his flat nipples. She tugged on his nipple ring as her fingers continued working on him. Her mouth continued its journey down his stomach licking his navel. She took away her hand and trailed kisses- stopping just short of his dick.

She stayed still- her hot breath puffing over him before she finally took his swollen tip in her mouth- making him growl in satisfaction. She took her mouth off of him- before pushing his mouth over half of his length- out- and she shoved her mouth over his whole cock making his hips twitch. She held him in place as she took him all in her mouth. He fucking loved her blow jobs.

Her hands reached out to cup and squeeze his balls as he thrust in and out of her mouth. He was about to cum and tried to get out of her mouth, but she wrapped an arm around his waist holding him in place as he began to climax.

'Ray... Fuck' he ground out as he came in her mouth and she swallowed around him- lapping him all up. She stroked him with her tongue twice before letting his dick slid out of her mouth with a pop.

'Damn, B' he praised as she slowly rose back up to his level. Best fucking blow jobs ever. His mouth slammed against her- his tongue licked the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth. He removed his mouth and she protested, until she felt him move between her legs.

'No, don't' she started as he pulled down her panties. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder.

'No-ahhh' his floated off her tongue half-forgotten as his tongue stroked her slit- making her cunt dampen his tongue thrust in mimicking what his cock would be doing in a short minute. Her hands grasped at the shaved sides of his head- trying to pull his head up- she wanted him in her- now.

'Noah, please' he pulled back from his lustful feast.

'What do you want Ray?' he asked, grinning up at her devilishly. He blew over her soaking pussy making her shiver.

'Fuck Me!' she burst out and he chuckled as he stood up abruptly- startling her before she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist- hovering right above him. But the damn cad wasn't entering her. His tip was teasing her core.

'What was that? Be more specific, B' he chided- grinning a centimeter away from her lips.

'I want your dick in my-' she'd barely got halfway through that husky sentence as she felt him thrust to the hilt inside her. She rode him hard and fast- his mouth slammed against hers and she could taste herself. Which set her off- making her hips move quicker against him- their skin clashing together.

They were both so close. His tongue began to thrust against her mouth- simulating the motion of the rest of their bodies. He reached between them- stroking her clit Sending them both tumbling over the edge of the abyss- their worlds exploding in blinding flecks of light.

Rachel came back to earth first and she gathered up her scattered clothes. She gave Puck a hard searing kiss on the lips before leaving the closet in nothing but a skirt (it was late and no one else was left in the building) as she made her way to the locker room to shower off the rest of the slushy- what Noah hadn't licked off.

That was her reward for putting up with him. Every time he slushied her he had to clean it off- in whatever way he chose. He usually chose the most pleasurable way possible. And so she didn't complain too much.

Rachel stripped what little she had on left and stepped into the showers- twisting the faucet and stepping under the stream of water. She lathered up her soap, not hearing the door open or lock as it shut again. She hummed to Sweet Caroline and jumped when she heard a male voice join hers.

She rolled her eyes as Puck leaned his chin on the wall separating the showers and the toilets.

'Care for a repeat performance?' Noah asked wagging his eyebrows at her. She nodded slightly, chuckling slightly as he more or less jumped over the wall to get to her as fast as possible for round two.

* * *

**First time ever attempting to write smut, so let me know what you thought, please!**


End file.
